This invention relates to a movable toy. More particularly, the invention relates to a movable toy which is provided with an automatic gear disengaging mechanism and a gear changing mechanism. When the rotation of wheels is abruptly stopped, the rotatory power transmitted from the driving section such as an electric motor, a spring or a fly-wheel, is automatically released by the gear disengaging mechanism.
In the prior art devices of this kind, for example, in the mechanism as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho. 42-21216 (1967), the engagement and disengagement of gears are attained by moving up or down the machine frame of a toy car. More particularly, a wheel driving shaft is inserted through a pair of vertical slots of a gear box. The gear attached to the wheel driving shaft is utilized as the rotatory power source for a fly-wheel when the machine frame suspended by springs is pushed down. Accordingly, if the machine frame is raised up, the toy car can not be driven. When the compression to the springs is released, the machine frame is lifted by the springs and the transmission between the wheels and the fly-wheel is disengaged. Therefore, as the measure to connect the rotation of fly-wheel to the outer wheels when the car is allowed to run, a laterally movable intermediate shaft is interposed between the fly-wheel in the driving section and the wheels in the driven section. Accordingly, even when the wheels are pressed to and rubbed with the floor so as to energize the fly-wheel and to prepare the running, the toy car is not driven. In order to start the running of the toy car, the second operation to slide the intermediate shaft into the space between the wheel shaft and the fly-wheel shaft is required.
Further, when the running toy car is forcibly stopped by pressing it to the floor, another disadvantage is caused to occur in that the teeth of gears in the driving transmission system are often broken by the rotatory power of the fly-wheel.